


The Consummation Ceremony

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emperor Ren, F/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Technically there was no need for this display. It was quite an archaic tradition, originally designed to ensure the uninterrupted bloodline of the imperial family. However, witnessing a consummation was still a deeply held superstition, and the emperor's advisers feared the court's paranoia would lead to panic if the group of witnesses did not deliver their report that the emperor had performed his duty to sire an heir on his wedding night.





	The Consummation Ceremony

Technically there was no need for this display. It was quite an archaic tradition, originally designed to ensure the uninterrupted bloodline of the imperial family. However, witnessing a consummation was still a deeply held superstition, and the emperor's advisers feared the court's paranoia would lead to panic if the group of witnesses did not deliver their report that the emperor had performed his duty to sire an heir on his wedding night. It was a tradition that had been carried down the emperor's long bloodline of rulers. However, there was a little bit of a chuckle over it this time around. After all, the bride had originally been part of the imperial household as his concubine. The young emperor had only taken one concubine, and a few months after bedding her for the first time, he insisted that she be crowned his empress.

The young woman was beautiful and well-liked. Perhaps the emperor was worried that another man would take her. His future children with her would have already been legitimate due to the ancient decree that allowed the ruler's children with any concubines to inherit the throne. The court busybodies has already decided that he wanted to entice her to stay by his side. All the wedding really gave her was a new title and some extra jewelry. She had been fulfilling every other role that a wife would already: attending meetings at this side, planing royal functions, and, of course, sharing his bed. The actual truth was that they were in love.

Rey blushed as she walked into the chamber. The ten witnesses looked at her and whispered among themselves. The emperor was already there. He could not tear his eyes from her. She had been changed from her wedding gown to a silk white robe. Her wavy hair was loose and down her back. Her lips were bright red. They had matched the elaborate red dress she had worn to the ceremony. Rey had been relieved to get away from the crowd of 10,000 that had watched the wedding. However, the eyes of these ten people felt much the same. She was not ashamed, but she felt shy.

Emperor Ren smiled at her reassuringly. He had changed out of his ceremonial robes to a simple black cover up. His eyes flickered with a mix of lust and adoration. Rey stepped to the front of the room and took his hand.

The emperor peeled off her robe. She shivered slightly from the air touching her bare, pale skin. Kylo dropped his own robe, and Rey's eyes fell with it down to his cock. Even soft, it was enormous, and she loved to stare at it. She almost forgot about the people observing them. The emperor pulled her into a hot kiss, and the servant drew a sheer curtain between them and the audience. It gave them a little privacy, but the onlookers could still tell what was going on.

Rey went to her knees before Kylo could even ask, and wrapped her lips around his cock. The emperor let her suck it until it was hard and glistening with drool. Then he halted her movements with a hand on her cheek.

"We'd better carry on, my empress," said Kylo. "Or I may not be able to carry out my duty tonight."

Rey giggled and moved over to the small bed that was next to them. She did not break eye contact with the emperor who looked at her with eagerness. Their audience held their breath in anticipation.

Rey had already prepared herself beforehand, and she laid back on the bed, legs spread and in the air. The emperor's eyes lingered hotly on her chest and then her little opening that glistened with lube. He licked his lips and climbed on top of her.

"Thank you for doing this," he said.

"Shh," said Rey before silencing him with a kiss.

He filled her with one slow thrust. She looked down at her core, relishing the sight of his massive girth disapearing between her folds. Rey moaned softly.

A few of the witnesses shifted in their seats as the wet smacks of the emperor filling his bride's soaked cunt echoed through the room. Rey tried to hold back her whimpers at first until Kylo began to pound her in earnest. The witnesses could see the frenzied movements of Kylo's hips as Rey's loud cries of pleasure grew louder by the second. The witnesses shifted their glances from the display behind the curtain and down to their laps as the lewd sounds carried on for several minutes.

Rey moaned loudly when she came around Kylo's massive cock.

"Good girl," whispered the emperor hotly in her ear.

He grabbed her ankles and then continued to slam into her wet crevice as he chased his own climax. The small bed wobbled and the servant feared that it would collapse. No one would dare interrupt the pair, though.

"You're so good for me," Kylo said through heavy breaths. "You were made for my cock."

Rey moaned again blissfully, and this was what finally brought him to the edge.

The emperor came with a heated shout. The sounds of clicking datapads filled the silence as the attendees made sure to note the time on their observation records.

It was clear that the newlyweds had successfully consummated, but one red-faced witness still had to step behind the curtain and confirm with a quick glance at the evidence dripping between the bride's legs that the ceremony was truly complete. He did not dare stare for longer than a millisecond, because the emperor glared at him dangerously. When the man had nodded to the others in confirmation, they stood up from their chairs. Their work here was done.

As the witnesses shuffled out of the room. the emperor kissed his bride.

"You're amazing," he said.

She gave him that sweet smile that never failed to make his heart skip.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said.


End file.
